A Question of Morality
by Mistress Of The Macabre
Summary: In which Dumbledore considers using his time-turner to put Tom Riddle to rest, indefinitely. However, every action has a REaction...is it morally worth it? A quick delve into the mind of Albus Dumbledore. One-shot.


**A Question of Morality.**

 **In which Dumbledore considers putting Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, to rest indefinitely. But there's always a consequence for what you do…so is it worth it? Musings of Dumbledore, mentions of Harry and Voldemort.**

This was not the first time it had crossed his mind. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, quite alone, and it was quiet. Fawkes had his head under his wing for the night, and he had politely requested his staff that he not be bothered for the time being.

He had to think.

As he sat, twirling his wand between his hands, he considered it. Considered using his time-turner to put Tom Riddle to rest indefinitely. Certainly it was possible. He could save himself, and others, a lifetime of suffering and sorrow if he did that now.

He could envision it perfectly; entering the orphanage, coercing the plump woman by the door to let him see Riddle, with a flourish of the wand if necessary, and then gliding up the stairs to his room, almost batlike. He imagined pulling his wand from his pocket as he did so, not just a Headmaster of a magical school now, but almost a god, capable of both giving and taking life. He would be taking it now, and, as he opened the door of Riddle's room, he imagined murmuring two words, and wiping the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time from existence. It would be easy.

There would be no suffering; Riddle would see the light and die instantly, before his body even crumpled to the ground. Dumbledore would have single-handedly saved the Potters, the Malfoy's, the Longbottoms, and countless more from Voldemort's wrath if he did this.

But, as tempting as the idea was…he could not bring himself to do it. With every action, he knew, there was a distinctive _reaction._ Who knew what could become of the Potters, of the Longbottoms, of the Malfoy's? It was quite possible they would lead ordinary lives. But it was also entirely possible that another wizard would rise up as the next Voldemort, and the circle would continue.

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he recalled a riddle so often used at Ravenclaw Tower: _What came first, the phoenix or the flame? A circle has no beginning._

The circle would continue, of course. There would be another Dark Wizard if he slaughtered Riddle now. Grindelwald had many supporters, he knew, and one of them was bound to step forward as the next enemy.

And the real question was, was that the good thing to do? To kill Riddle? If he, Dumbledore, did it now, was he any better than the Dark Wizards he had battled already? Disarming a person was one thing, but killing them, eradicating them from existence, was quite another entirely. Dumblebore had prided himself on killing little throughout his long, long life- he was not sure that he could live with himself if he killed Riddle now. To make it even more questionable, Riddle would be just a child; barely aware of his own abilities, utterly incapable of defending himself. Dumbledore would be little better than Voldemort himself, attempting to kill Harry as a baby.

The decision was simple.

"Well, that's that," Dumbledore said quietly. Fawkes stirred from his slumber and opened one beady eye. Dumbledore smiled at him, and Fawkes went back to sleep.

No, he would not kill Riddle. To do so would cause too many complications. And Dumbledore prided himself on his morality, however fragile it may be.

"I think," he said now, "it's time to call Harry."

And he tapped the basin where his late memories swirled.

 **A/N: I was watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince when I came up with this idea. Why couldn't Dumbledore just kill Tom Riddle as a kid? He could…but who knows what could happen after he did that? Something to think about- I know I thought way too much about this! Haha. I hope you enjoyed this little dive into Dumbledore's mind! x**


End file.
